


(Sing the) Body Electric

by DarlingNikki



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingNikki/pseuds/DarlingNikki
Summary: The smoke, it twists and turns and flows upwards, hypnotic and sedating. Alex’s body tingles. He’s hyper aware of each point of contact between them. Yassen is sitting in a dark leather executive chair in front of him, with his fingers locked tightly in his hair, holding him bent back while vulnerable on his knees; his spine a crescent moon, aching at the tension from the hold.Aching from not knowing what Yassen wants from him.  This is not a mood that Alex had ever seen him in before.
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	(Sing the) Body Electric

**Author's Note:**

> This is just born from the fact that I like smoking!kink, and well, I wanted one. Got inspired today and typed a bit of this out on my phone, based off me having a very specific image stuck in my mind, that I had to get down, so please enjoy!
> 
> Title is from Mobi on Discord, who said the snippets I was writing on my phone reminded her of a song by Lana Del Rey, so I yoinked that shit for my title because damn it's a good title for this. The song also then reminded me of a poem by Walt Whitman, and I had to kinda steal a little inspiration from the part towards the end where it describes each part of the body in a rough order, as like a celebration of the human form. It's like a very beautiful thing to me for some reason, plus the poem is just a very affirming piece about taking joy in the human form in all it's forms, so yeah somehow that equaled some Yalex smut in my mind. Anyways, enough navel gazing from me, here's the story.

Alex doesn’t know what to expect when he’s held at Yassen’s mercy, when to Alex he seems like all he really cares about is his mission and accomplishing it. Sure he’d spared Alex, but that hadn’t seemed like it would be a thing that Alex could reliably count on.... It seemed like more of the whims of a force far greater than Alex himself, like a god on Olympus deciding that a mere mortal could hold their attention for a second. Yassen pulls out a simple silver case. His long elegant fingers free an unmarked, hand rolled white tube from inside, when Yassen brings it up to rest between his lips Alex realizes that it’s a cigarette of some kind. Yassen lights it, and Alex smells something earthy and pungent.

The smoke, it twists and turns and flows upwards, hypnotic and sedating. Alex’s body tingles. He’s hyper aware of each point of contact between them. Yassen is sitting in a dark leather executive chair in front of him, with his fingers locked tightly in his hair, holding him bent back while vulnerable on his knees; his spine a crescent moon, aching at the tension from the hold.

Aching from not knowing what Yassen wants from him. This is not a mood that Alex had ever seen him in before. 

Yassen looms over Alex’s body held taut like a bow string, and he’s inscrutable as he looks down at Alex’s tense face.

“What’s the point of this?”

Yassen brings the cigarette back up to his lip and inhales. The light from the window behind him bathes him in golden light, it’s just before sunset, the golden hour. His face is bathed in shadows and light, but Alex sees as his eyes half close in pleasure as he inhales. “A lesson.”

Alex doesn’t know why, cigarettes have always smelled disgusting to him, but this is not quite that scent. Earthy and pungent, a switch flips in Alex’s brain, it’s weed, not tobacco. Alex is rather dubious of this, “A lesson?” he questions.

Yassen pulls Alex back further, making the vertebrae in his back pop, one after the other in a ladder running down his spine from where Yassen’s fingers are curled possessively in Alex’s hair. “Yes.”

Another deep inhale and Alex watches as the ember at the end glows hotter, while Yassen’s cheeks pucker highlighting his sharp bone structure, making him look fey in the light.

“Would you prefer a nice lesson or a not so nice lesson today, Sasha? I will leave the decision up to you.” The hold on Alex’s hair relents, and Alex is allowed to untense.

Yassen is waiting patiently. The most patient hunter is the wolf. Alex had first thought that Yassen looked like a dancer from a photo, but after meeting him again and again, all Alex can think of is an apex predator.

What Yassen would think of as not so nice is a thought that makes Alex shudder with a gut clenching instinctual fear. The cigarette in his hands could be a threat. People do that. Use cigarettes to burn people, Alex had seen the type of scars that could cause on street kids around London. Abusive pricks usually have common methods, but even though Alex’s body is a canvas of scars now, he doesn’t think that Yassen would want to add to the collection.

Alex licks his lips, “Door number one, please. I choose the nice one.”

Alex can read the smug triumph in Yassen’s smile as he bends down to Alex’s level.

Alex stills and Yassen pulls him close, meeting their lips and parting Alex’s lips like the blossoming of a flower. Warm smoke is blown into Alex’s mouth. Alex coughs as it hits the back of his throat. It burns. It’s nothing he's tried before, even if some of his friend’s had. Alex had always lived fairly straight edge, more focused on sports and activity than things that dulled the senses.

But the contact between them is electric. Alex is being held open to receive the very breath from Yassen’s lungs with just the effort of one of Yassen’s hands.

Alex’s eyelids want to slip closed, they just feel so heavy now. Alex’s muscles flex and burn and Alex’s body feels warm, but not exactly pained, just on edge.

“Relax,” Yassen breathes as he moves to mouth at Alex’s neck. He licks along Alex’s jugular. “Can you do that for me?”

Alex swallows then abortedly goes to nod, but realizes he still can’t move his head that way. “Yeah,” his voice thick.

“Good boy.”

Alex is suddenly achingly hard in his pants with those simple words. He’d blush normally, but he’s feeling like he’s on the verge of an out of body experience, Alex is floating somewhere to the left of where he normally stands and the world is topsy-turvy currently so Alex just sways slightly as Yassen pulls back releasing his hair to sit back in his chair and survey Alex at his feet.

Alex doesn’t know what Yassen is seeing when he’s looking at Alex, but Alex knows hunger when he sees it, and it is writ plain on Yassen’s body.

Yassen pats his lap, a clear invitation for Alex. Alex sits tentatively in his lap, quickly noticing that he’s not the only person affected by this thing happening between them. Alex balances so that his legs are across Yassen’s lap, with his knees dangling over the armrest of the chair.

Alex doesn’t think that Yassen has ever missed a thing in his life, so it’s not really a surprise when Yassen reaches to cup Alex’s cock with the hand with the lit cigarette held in it, knowing exactly what he’s doing to Alex.

Yassen brings up the cigarette again, taking a puff, then holding it out between his fingers to Alex’s lips. “Inhale, then hold it.”

Alex holds Yassen’s eyes as he inhales, but it’s harsher still direct from the source and Alex coughs immediately. He shakes his head, as his eyes tear up. “Sorry, not a smoker.”

“Nor am I regularly, but a little indulgence to unwind? You must make moments for yourself in this life, Sasha.” Yassen seems old, every one of his thirty-some years to Alex, as he makes this statement, but that expression is fleeting. Yassen smiles and wipes at Alex’s eyes. “Here I’ll help you again.” He pulls another long hit off the joint.

Their lips meet again, sweeter still after being freed from being held so helpless. Smoke is exhaled from Yassen, and Alex sucks it in, feeling dizzy in the aftermath. Alex squirms as Yassen’s hands wander again. One plucks at his nipple through his shirt while the other rubs at his flanks, soothing motions as Yassen’s tongue grows more bold moving with Alex’s.

Alex moans with a sluggish lack of inhibition, soft sighs slipping lazily from his throat as Yassen moves down his neck to press kisses to a point on his throat that mirrors the spot of the distinct scar on Yassen’s own neck.

Alex’s eyes slowly tilt back into his head and Yassen’s hands grow bolder still, pulling up Alex’s shirt to allow free access to Alex’s skin. Yassen’s fingers are gentle as they glide along the muscles of Alex’s abs, but he keeps the pressure firm, so it doesn’t tickle, it’s just an electric connection between them. Alex almost whimpers when the hand pulls away, and he jerks his eyes open to see what Yassen is doing. 

Oh, he’s reaching over to the side, stubbing out the cigarette and setting it down. “That’s enough of that, just a little is enough.” Yassen taps Alex’s nose, “How do you feel right now?”

Alex blushes finally at this almost clinical sounding question from Yassen. “Tingly, and warm.” Alex looks down at where Yassen had been touching him. “Good, I feel good.”

“Straddle me,” Yassen palms at Alex again, “and it will feel better.”

Alex is eager to move, but he feels clumsy and off balance, but eventually he manages it, giggling a little at how ungraceful he’d managed to be.

Yassen still looks feylike in the warm light from the windows as Alex settles to face him. Alex surges forward, crashing his lips back against Yassen’s. Alex jolts and Yassen grunts as this ends up grinding their clothed erections together, sending sparks of pleasure through them both.

“So eager, Sasha.” Yassen laughs and entwines his fingers back in Alex’s hair, pulling Alex’s head back so he can go back to mouthing along Alex’s throat.

“This feels so good,” Alex grinds himself down, seeking more contact, more friction, chasing the feeling that their bodies meeting was bringing him.

“Relax, sweet boy,” Yassen nips at Alex, sending a shiver through Alex at the small frisson of pain, mixed in with the pleasure of their contact so far. “I will make this good for you. But can you ask for it?”

All Alex has to do is ask, but that seems like the hardest thing in the world to do. Asking is opening Pandora’s Box, if Alex asks one thing can he resist asking the next? It may start with make me feel good, make me forget, but when will it turn to please take me with you, don’t leave me here? Alex couldn’t take a no to that, not if he’d finally summoned up the courage to ask.

Alex whines and tries to move, but Yassen tightens his hold. “You can say no too, but I do not believe that is the problem here, is it?”

Alex’s voice is wretched, “No, that’s not the problem.” Alex closes his eyes, and gives his concession, “Please, make me feel good.” Alex exhales and lets all the tension he’s been holding in him flow out. One thing asked for, is not all of those swirling thoughts laid bare.

Yassen looks at him closely then pulls Alex up, so Yassen can kiss over each scar within easy reach of his lips. He starts with the star shaped scar over Alex’s heart, licking obscenely in the center of it, before pressing soft kisses along the edges.

“You’ve survived.” Yassen kisses where another mission had almost killed Alex, reverent in his touches. Yassen’s fingers slip to play with the waistband of Alex’s pants, slipping underneath to hold Alex’s juicy peach flexing to feel the hard muscle under the soft flesh, before pulling out and undoing Alex’s pants.

He pulls out Alex’s manhood, slowly pumping it, taking in the slender elegance of it as it stands proudly at Yassen’s gentle ministrations.

Alex pants as Yassen’s warm hand encompases him, the heat from Yassen’s skin feels like a brand burning Alex, driving all rational thought but their touches out of Alex’s mind.

Yassen plays Alex’s body like an instrument, making Alex respond despite Alex’s mind still being dazed, pulling a symphony of sounds from Alex’s lips. Alex feels grounded where Yassen is holding his hair, his body still for Yassen’s gentle assault on all of Alex’s senses. Alex focuses on sensation, less turbulent than his thoughts usually are, and allows everything to empty as pressure builds in his gut. Alex squirms pressing down, and feeling as Yassen’s own cock, still trapped in the confines of his pants, presses against the still clothed cleft of Alex’s ass only helping to spur Alex closer to completion. The thick length of it is hot against Alex’s skin, despite the barriers between them.

Everything shudders to a halt for Alex though, as his orgasm hits him almost as a surprise, despite knowing how close to the edge he was. He shoots ropes of milky cum out, mostly hitting his own chest, but some of it seeps out from the slit on his head onto Yassen’s fingers still cradling Alex’s spent cock. Alex flops bonelessly for a second as he regains control of his extremities, and feels something wet seeping from between them. Yassen’s hold on Alex’s hair morphs from firm, to a cradling caress, “You did very good there. You let go, and relaxed quite nicely for me.” Yassen releases Alex’s cock, and brings up his cum coated fingers to his mouth licking daintily at the pearlescent drops of liquid. “You taste sweet.” He looks smug again, the apex predator shining though with a cat that got the canary grin, “Just like I imagined.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess technically if I'd set this piece anywhere, it probably takes place in a Devil and the Deep Blue Sea AU.


End file.
